


Nothing Complicated

by FervidAsAFlame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/pseuds/FervidAsAFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some sleepy mutual simultaneous oragasms. </p><p>(It’s literally just porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/gifts).



> Very Happy Birthday wishes to the talented and gorgeous [Poppy Alexander](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/)! You put so much time and energy into writing gorgeous porn for the rest of us to read, so sit back and relax, this one’s on me.
> 
> I skipped the beta and went rogue on this one in my excitement that I might actually get a gift fic up on the birthday it was intended for, so I apologize for any glaring errors!

John’s eyes flew open and he stared into the pressing darkness. His breath came heavy and for a frantic moment he was completely out of time and place. This wasn’t his rack in Afghanistan, nor his narrow bed in the bedsit -- but it also wasn’t his squashy bed at Baker Street. The mattress was too firm, the duvet too soft, the smell all wrong. And, he realized, there was a warm body shuffling determinedly at his side. John heard a soft hum in an unmistakable baritone and relaxed back into the down pillow, heart still thumping. 

As awareness flooded over him, he felt the same swooping in his stomach that he had upon waking for the last several mornings. It had finally happened. He was in Sherlock’s bed, he and Sherlock were together, and Sherlock was -- John felt more than saw Sherlock twist in the dark room and a hot, damp breath puffed across his inner thigh -- apparently awake and interested again. Although too lazy to actually get up and scoot down between John’s legs properly. 

Still. It would do. 

John sighed contentedly and spread his legs a bit. It seemed as though it had only been minutes since they’d collapsed into the bed after another frantic coupling, but a glance at the glowing bedside clock told him that several hours had passed. John’s cock plumping up where it laid along his thigh indicated the same. Sherlock settled at John’s side, his hot body pressed along John’s, and nuzzled between his legs again. John hooked the blankets with one foot and kicked them off as best he could without catching Sherlock in the head. Thus freed, Sherlock ran his nose and then the tip of his tongue along the underside of John’s cock and without preamble sucked the head into his mouth.

John breathed out gustily. One of his hands twisted into the bed sheets while the other found its way to Sherlock’s muscular thigh at his side. John slid his hand roughly back and forth through the hairs, pushing them up the wrong way and then smoothing them down again in turn. Sherlock threw one arm low over John’s hips and continued gently working his mouth over the head of John’s cock. The angle felt odd -- his cock curved into the soft base of Sherlock’s tongue instead of against the hard roof -- but John was certainly not complaining. He let his hand slip down farther until he was kneading Sherlock’s arse in time with the bobbing of Sherlock’s head. Sherlock finally applied a bit of pressure, drawing a low moan from John, who couldn’t help his hand tensing up a little and squeezing one arse cheek harder than intended. Sherlock broke off with a strangled sound of his own, but paused only long enough to wet the tips of his fingers. 

His mouth came back into John’s cock, which was filling out nicely, and he reached back with slick fingers. The saliva smoothed down the coarse hairs of his bollocks and soon Sherlock’s finger tips were gliding over the sensitive skin, keeping John deliciously caught between the two sensations. He couldn’t help wriggling a bit and then, to even things up a bit, slipped his hand down further to palm at the underside of Sherlock’s cock. 

Sherlock froze for a moment, as if it hadn’t occurred to him until now that he could be receiving pleasure at the same time as he was administering it. Then his deep sigh vibrated deliciously around John’s cock and he spread his legs to give John better access. 

Sherlock worked his tongue lazily down the underside of John’s cock as he gently tugged at John’s bollocks before releasing them to wrap the whole of his monstrous hand around the base of and sucking in earnest. John’s knees bent a bit involuntarily and he exhaled hard. He tucked his hand up between the mattress and Sherlock’s body to where his cock was hard and straining. Sherlock paused in his ministrations to roll his hips down into John’s palm before canting his arse a bit in the air and returning to the task at hand. John’s eyes had begun to adjust to the dim light, and as his fist slid loosely along Sherlock’s cock he looked down to asses the situation. 

As if reading his mind, Sherlock shifted his body slightly so that he was propped with one elbow on either side of John’s hips and curled his hands under to squeeze John’s arse. John’s cock dragged hotly over the slick muscles of Sherlock’s tongue. John got distracted watching Sherlock at work for a moment, but when he twitched his shoulders over so that he was centered even more over John’s body, he made up his mind. John slipped his hand out from beneath Sherlock -- earning a grunt of protest -- and chuckled softly. 

“Come on. Over you go.”

Sherlock seemed to not understand at first -- John had to tug at his thigh several times before he got up on all fours -- but once he did he pulled off and gave a moan that sound almost pained. John just laughed again and helped slide one thick, muscled thigh over his chest so that Sherlock was spread open above him. Sherlock’s breathed heavily where his face was pressed into the side of John’s knee. His cock hung thick between his legs and was smearing precome into John’s chest with every pant. John ran his hands once more over the hot expanse of flesh that was Sherlock thighs and arse. 

“Have to be so bloody tall,” John complained without venom. He fixed his hands firmly to Sherlock’s hips and tugged him back. 

“Come back a bit more. There you are,” he encouraged as Sherlock shuffled a bit awkwardly to position himself with his cock dragging beside John’s chin. “Now sit back a bit … oh, that’s gorgeous.”

Sherlock had curved his back so that he was once again positioned over John’s cock, while at the same time presenting himself to John for the taking. John again grabbed a handful of his arse and spread him open. 

“Uhh. Unnnhhh. John,” Sherlock whimpered breathily. 

“Hmmm,” John hummed in reply and licked down the underside of Sherlock’s cock, dragged across his bollocks and stopped just short of the twitching ring of muscle. Sherlock tipped his head back in pleasure and swallowed loudly. John broke off and gave a firm slap to one buttock, hard enough that Sherlock gasped in surprise. 

“Get your mouth back on my cock then,” and then “There’s a good lad,” as Sherlock obediently dropped to his forearms and did just that. John reached underneath to get a hold of Sherlock’s cock, gave it one firm stroke as he wriggled into better position, and followed suit. 

As his tongue slid firmly over Sherlock’s length, he could feel Sherlock moan around his cock. John was already gasping so he showed no mercy in working over Sherlock in a way that had his thighs tensing and shivering against John’s rib cage. He angled his neck so that he could twist his head and hand on the upstroke and felt a thrill of satisfaction when it caused Sherlock to break off and groan into his hip. The advantage didn’t last long, however. Now that Sherlock was onto the game, he spat into on hand and returned to massaging John’s bollocks while occasionally dipping back to rub just firmly enough over John’s entrance to light up a delicious path of nerves in his wake.

With each stroke, John spread his legs wider until he stopped altogether for a moment to let a long moan vibrate from his chest and around Sherlock’s cock. Then Sherlock’s quick fingers were back -- he let just the tip of one finger press inside while simultaneously relaxing his throat muscles and took John in deeper. John pulled back and gasped a hoarse cry as Sherlock teased along his rim. He groan and thrust up into the tight wet heat of Sherlock’s mouth and then found his cock and went back to work almost desperately. 

Sherlock had let his mouth slide off a bit and seemed to be sucking John’s cock absentmindedly as he honed in on the reactions his fingers were eliciting. John could feel the muscle relaxing under Sherlock’s ministrations, the smooth and spit-slicked skin grasping at those clever fingertips as they swept past. Just as John got comfortable with the sensations, Sherlock plunged his hot mouth down without warning, swallowing John’s cock completely while slipping the tips of two fingers inside. John, caught by surprise, gasped and tilted his head back and Sherlock was there like a flash. John could feel his thigh muscles clench on either side of him as he thrust his hips slowly but firmly, pushing his cock down into John’s throat. John tensed a bit, but as he felt Sherlock settle into a gentle, rolling rhythm he adjusted his breathing and reached up to grab Sherlock’s arse cheeks and pull him in even farther. 

For a moment he was almost overwhelmed -- the feeling of his cock sheathed so deeply in Sherlock’s throat at the same time that he was taking Sherlock so far inside, the intense pleasure of both giving and receiving. John felt caught in the heady space between where his body was begging him to surrender as his mind was determined to make Sherlock tip over the edge first. His hands slipped up from Sherlock’s buttocks to the curve of his back, which was arched to accommodate for his height. John bobbed his head and reached as far down as he could until he could dig his fingers into the tight muscles and drag them down. Sherlock immediately let John’s cock fall out of his mouth and hummed appreciatively. John, who was able to come to his senses once that mouth was off of him, realized that Sherlock’s back was hunched up in an uncomfortable angle. He popped off with a gasp and twisted his hips until he was propped on his side and could easily tip Sherlock’s body over onto the bed. 

“John,” Sherlock sounded a little unsure, but when he propped up on one elbow and went back to his task in earnest, Sherlock’s body gave a jolt of pleasure. He stretched his back decadently and stayed fixed at the stretch’s crescendo, seeming happy to bask in the pleasure John was giving him. His breath came quickly with short bursts of “Huh- Huh- Huh-” as John worked him over. John’s eyes had adjusted fully now, and the way Sherlock’s creamy white skin seemed to glow in the dim room made him feel desperate. He ground his aching cock against Sherlock’s bared chest and finally paused long enough to gasp a desperate “I need--” 

Sherlock, who had been going languid, snapped to attention and all but lunged forward to suck his cock firmly back into his hot mouth. John nearly whimpered in relief. Sherlock was sucking doggedly now and it seemed like mere moments later when John felt the spark of his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. It was almost frustrating, there was so much that he still wanted to do to Sherlock, wanted this to carry on for hours, days. But the first domino had already been pushed, and all John could do was his best to drag Sherlock along as the inevitability of his orgasm raced over him. 

There were several long moments where the only sound in the dark room was the soft wet noises of their mutual pleasure when John felt more than heard Sherlock begin a rhythmic half whimper around his cock. The sound alone was enough to carry John completely over the edge and he came with a grunt, hips grinding forward into the heat of Sherlock’s mouth. John could feel him panting around his cock as he swallowed and then a moment later felt gusts of breath bursting along his thigh as Sherlock clung to him desperately. His whines got higher and he rubbed his forehead into John’s kneecap as John sucked in earnest. Finally Sherlock froze, sucked in a breath and what felt like endless seconds later released it with a gasp and started coming. His narrow hips twisted in the sheets and his knees bent and spread as he spilled over and over into John’s waiting mouth. 

Finally sated, Sherlock flopped over dramatically and gave a comically long sigh of contentment. John couldn’t help but grin as he settled onto his back with one hand still resting possessively on the top of Sherlock’s thigh. He stroked as their breathing calmed and just as he wondered if Sherlock had fallen asleep, he pushed himself up and began to shuffle back to John’s side. Once there he collapsed against him and nuzzled into his shoulder. 

“That was a brilliant idea,” he murmured, nose tracing a hint along John’s bicep. John took it and raised his arm for Sherlock to curl beneath. As they settled back in together, John smiled up into the darkness. 

“Yes,” he agreed, “I do have them sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
